<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bond in Fire and Ashes by Darklordi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175093">Bond in Fire and Ashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklordi/pseuds/Darklordi'>Darklordi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Fantasy, Drama, F/M, Love, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklordi/pseuds/Darklordi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias does not know what will happen to him when he has to start the final fight ... it is up to him to finally confess his feelings towards the Fire Keeper ... what consequences will emerge from this choice?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashen One/Fire Keeper (Dark Souls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bond in Fire and Ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since when had he started this crazy quest? He didn't remember ... it seemed like centuries to him, maybe it was?<br/>
Who was he in his life before? No memory either, just a huge dark and unfathomable void. He only remembered two things: his name was Mathias, and he was a knight.<br/>
27 year old young man. 6 feet 2 inches. White skin, green-blue eyes, thin face. Long, brown hair. A small mustache and a little goatee on the chin.<br/>
Since his awakening from death in this dismal cemetery, Mathias had lived through multiple adventurers as dangerous as terrifying, having explored places he had never even known existed before ... he had faced many powerful and frightening enemies, and had died many times ... that's what he was now ... an undead, doomed to live, die and come back to life indefinitely ... this feeling of resurrection ... he couldn't explain it with words ... however, the pain was still present and every impalement, slash he had received had inflicted excruciating pain on him …<br/>
But despite his undead status, he had kept his human appearance ... unlike many of the undead he had encountered, who had succumbed to the curse after losing all their souls and becoming Hollows, carcasses void of all lucidity, attacking anyone approaching them. At the terrifying idea that he could one day become one of those soulless things, Mathias had carefully watched over his own, clinging tightly to what remained to him of humanity, which had become more than precious now.<br/>
But despite the deaths and difficult fights, he had finally made it ... he had succeeded in defeating all the Lords of Cinder, and had been able to bring their bones back to their respective thrones, in order to sacrifice their souls to the fire. The Abyss Watchers. Aldrich, devourer of Gods. Yhorm the Giant. The princes Lordran and Lothric. He had fought and killed them all ... The Fire Keeper had therefore not mistaken ... Mathias was indeed the chosen one announced ... he himself had difficulty believing what he had just accomplished …<br/>
After placing the remains of the twin princes on their throne, Mathias, completely exhausted after so many journeys and battles, had gone to sleep a little.<br/>
The young knight slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the stone ceiling. Lying on a simple camp bunk, he was in a small annex room, lit by a simple candle. His knight's armor, sword and shield were set in a corner. Dressed in a simple tunic, Mathias moaned softly, rubbing his eyes and trying to emerge from the still-present torpor. He didn't know how long he had slept, and after all, what did it matter?<br/>
In silence, Mathias got up and left the little makeshift room. He walked through the deserted and silent corridors of the Firelink Shrine, a sort of old half-ruin shrine, which since awakening had served as his refuge. Oddly enough, this sanctuary had been the only place of safety for Mathias, like a very last haven of peace in a world beset by madness, horror and death. Mathias saw no one. Andre the blacksmith and the Handmaid had left for refueling their stocks and should return soon.</p><p>Dressed in his simple tunic, Mathias arrived in the main hall of the sanctuary. The five thrones were there, old and dusty, containing the ashes of all those lords sacrificed in the name of the survival of this dying world. Looking towards these thrones, a thought seized Mathias: was it all really worth it? Could this world still be saved?<br/>
He turned his gaze to the center of the room, where was constantly burning that blade on fire, which allowed him to teleport wherever he wanted and be able to come back to safety here. His unique warmth had often comforted Mathias in his moments of doubt.<br/>
However, he was not alone in the Shrine. The Fire Keeper was still there, true to her role. She remained there, silent, contemplating in silence these stone thrones. She didn't seem to have noticed the knight's presence, or maybe she did. Mathias did not want to disturb her and looked at her.<br/>
This young woman, wearing that dark dress, her long blond hair and that sort of silver crown that hid her eyes ... her thin face, her skin so white and her lips ... Mathias did not deny it .. . he found her very beautiful and had developed feelings for her ... she had done so much for him ... he remembered it ... although he was a stranger when he arrived here, the Fire Keeper had him greeted with respect, seeing in him the chosen one who would come to bring the lords back to their thrones ... during the adventure, the Fire Keeper had used her powers to strengthen Mathias thanks to the souls he collected, and that was more than useful to the knight who could never have continued without it.<br/>
For his part, Mathias had also given certain things to his beautiful keeper. First, he had been able to find a soul of Fire Keeper, which had strengthened her powers. Then he had found Keeper's eyes. At first, the Fire Keeper had seemed hesitant to take them. According to her, the Fire Keepers are not allowed to have eyes, because they would then show them things, visions of betrayals and a world without fire ... but however, she had ended up accepting these eyes, and had then been able to glimpse these visions that she feared ... a possible world without fire and the eternal darkness ... she then asked Mathias this question: "is this really the end of the fire that you want?"<br/>
Mathias had not been able to give an answer to this question. The end of the fire meant the end of this world for the beginning of the dark ages. But was this a bad thing? Was it absolutely necessary to maintain this world which was already dead? Cruel dilemma.<br/>
_ "Ashen One ..."<br/>
Mathias emerged from his thoughts to see the Fire Keeper who had turned to him. Ashen One. From the start, she had always called him that.<br/>
_ "My apologies, my lady, I didn't want to bother you ..." Mathias said politely.<br/>
_ "No, stay, please ..." she replied in her voice still very calm and almost distant "... it is always good to have company in this sleeping place ..."<br/>
Mathias agreed with her and smiled softly. The knight and the lady stood side by side, silent, to gaze together at the thrones near the pleasant warmth of the fire.<br/>
_ "Now that the Lords are back on their thrones, you will be able to complete your destiny." said the Keeper. Mathias knew it, and it made him more than nervous, although he tried to hide it. What final test was he going to have to face? This mystery frightened him. Not knowing what the future would hold for him, Mathias had to make a decision on a subject that had haunted him throughout his adventure ... for him, it was now or never …<br/>
Feeling his heart pounding, huffing and picking up courage in his mind, he took the first step and turned to the Keeper.<br/>
_ "Hmm ... my ... my lady ... I wanted to ... talk to you about something..."<br/>
Stop stammering like a jerk, he told himself in his mind. Incredible, he who had faced the worst horrors of this world, he was shaking with fear for a simple request. Seeing him nervous and red cheeks, the Keeper turned to him.<br/>
_ "Yes, Ashen One? What do you want to tell me?" she asked.<br/>
She then saw him, very delicately, take her hands in his. The young woman was at first puzzled.<br/>
_ "My lady ..." said Mathias, managing to remain calm "... you have been good to me, from the very beginning ... throughout this quest, I have ... how to put it ... little by little felt growing in me this feeling that I never thought I would feel again as an undead ... I did not have the courage to admit it, but not knowing if I would return or not, I had to do it while I can still ... "<br/>
The young woman saw the knight's gaze in hers, and felt his hands hold hers. Inside, she felt her heart gently beat a little harder. A strong and pleasant sensation came over her that she would never think she would ever feel.<br/>
_ "But ... Ashen One ... what are you trying to tell me?" she insisted, blushing.<br/>
Mathias felt the weight of this decision on him and the consequences it could have, but he knew he had to do it, or he would regret it for eternity.<br/>
_ "My Fire Keeper ... I love you ..." Mathias said, finally having said so and freed from the weight on his mind. At this statement, the young woman gasped softly, her cheeks turning redder than before. Yet she did not let go of the knight's hands. The Fire Keeper was somewhat unsettled in her mind. Could she really ...? Never in all of history have the Fire Keepers expressed such desires, nor even had the right to bond so deeply with their champions, only having to guide them spiritually in their quest. However, the young woman felt deep inside her, but real, this feeling and this warmth that emanated from her heart. She couldn't deny it.<br/>
_ "As ... Ashen One ..." she sighed timidly "... I can only hide since we met, my life has changed ... this soul and these eyes that you gave me, so that nothing forced you to do it... you did it out of kindness and 'cause you are a noble soul, I know it ... I admit myself having felt, several times, this feeling of attraction for you, but I could not bring myself to it ... as a Keeper, I was not allowed to let my feelings get the better of my mission ... but now ... I know what I really want ... "<br/>
Mathias listened to her, seeing her come forward, gradually closing the distance which separated them, coming almost to stick to him and came to place her hands on his chest. Their faces were now a few inches apart. With her hands, she could feel Mathias' warm beating heart. Their two hearts were now beating in unison, animated by that same warmth ... that same feeling …<br/>
_ "I love you too, my champion ..." she sighed softly. Mathias smiled at this answer, which he hoped so much to hear one day. After these words, still holding hands, their lips came closer to meet very delicately in a very first kiss, short and shy but sincere. The softness of the Keeper's lips was as Mathias had imagined, as was the softness of her skin.<br/>
After that first kiss, both of them blushed, both embarrassed but smiling. But however, their mutual feeling was stronger. Only the present moment counted now …<br/>
_ "Ashen One ..." the Keeper sighed softly. But she was immediately interrupted by a hand from Mathias coming to grab the back of her head, his second arm wrapping around her slender waist, and the knight's lips coming to meet hers again, in a second kiss, more intense this time. The young woman moaned in the kiss, but did not try to push him away, and instead, kissed him back.<br/>
Their bodies now huddled together, the couple kissed, the kiss becoming more and more sensual as the seconds passed. Their mouths opened, allowing their tongues to touch and deepening the kiss. They had to stop after several minutes, to catch a little breath, but without separate.<br/>
_ "Ashen One ..." the Fire Keeper sighed "... please ... I wish I could look at you, with my own eyes ..."<br/>
The young knight guessed what she wanted, and accepted. Delicately, he came to remove the silver tiara which usually covered the top of the woman's face, and which she never took off. Mathias removed the object and put it on the ground. What he saw seduced him even more. The Fire Keeper slowly opened her eyes in front of him, showing him irises of indescribable beauty. The young woman smiled, finally being able to see the face of her champion after all this time. With her thin hands, she came gently to touch his cheeks. He let her do it. With her hands, she could feel his skin, but also the powerful soul that now lived in him and came into bond with hers.<br/>
_ "All this time I have been waiting for this moment, awake as in my dreams ..." she said with a smile and a loving look.<br/>
_ "I too ..." answered Mathias with the same look, coming also to touch the cheek of his beloved with his hand.<br/>
The couple then turned their gaze in unison to the fire in the center of the room. Nearby was a simple blanket patched over the ashes, but still a blanket. Mathias and the Fire Keeper looked at each other in silence, but sharing the same idea ... yes, they both wanted it, and nothing would stop it now …<br/>
The couple kissed again with passion. Without breaking the kiss, Mathias and the Fire Keeper began to undress, helping each other and dropping their clothes on the ash-covered floor. However, now undressed, the Fire Keeper looked embarrassed, looking down and hiding her breasts behind her arms.<br/>
_ "Forgive me ..." said Mathias, embarrassed "... if you didn't want to, I..."<br/>
_ "No, it's just ... the Fire Keepers never show their bodies ... what if ... I wasn't what you hoped for ..."<br/>
Mathias understood better now, and smiled. Seeing her so shy was adorable, but he also wanted to reassure her, to give her confidence. He came to her, taking her arms without rushing her and gently pulled her arms away, revealing her breasts.<br/>
_ "All I see is a woman, with a beautiful body ..."<br/>
She smiled at those words.<br/>
Now both naked, their bodies sticked together. While kissing her, Mathias hugged the woman, coming to feel her warmth and caress her back and the top of her thighs. She had such fine, soft skin. The Fire Keeper was also touching her beloved, feeling all those scars on her body. Mathias then came to place kisses on the woman's neck, making her moan with pleasure.<br/>
With his strength, Mathias lifted the Fire Keeper off the ground, forcing her to wrap her arms around his neck and legs around his body so as not to fall. They both gave a little laugh, pressing their foreheads together.<br/>
Mathias carried the young woman to the old blanket by the fire, the warmth of the latter enveloping them. With great delicacy, Mathias put the Fire Keeper down, lying her on the blanket, and then leaning over her. The young woman was blushing, smiling and showing a loving look. Mathias smiled at her too, looking at her naked and gorgeous body ...<br/>
_ "You are so beautiful ... I could contemplate you for hours ..." said the young knight with a naughty little wink. The Fire Keeper chuckled, blushing.<br/>
Mathias approached and with his hand, began to caress one of the breasts of the young woman, making her moan again. He was doing it slowly, looking her in the eye. The young knight then came to put a kiss on her neck, then her breasts, and gradually descended on her body while caressing her hips. The Fire Keeper closed her eyes, enjoying every second.<br/>
_ "Ashen One ..." she moaned with pleasure.<br/>
Then he moved up her body with the kisses, ending with the mouth.<br/>
The couple then decided to take the next step, the most important in order to seal their love forever. They were both quite nervous, the young man now leaning over the young woman.<br/>
_ "Are you sure you want to do it? I won't force you." Mathias said. Seeing him so concerned touched her.<br/>
_ "Yes, I want it ..." she replied "... no one knows what the future will be ... so I want to know what it does, at least once, with the man I love…"<br/>
Mathias smiled and nodded, gently spreading the legs of the young woman. Leaning over her, he made sure he was in an ideal position. He was very nervous. It was the first time he would do it. Once in position, he looked the Fire Keeper in the eye. She then made him understand, with a smile and a little nod of her head, that she was ready.<br/>
Mathias did so. With the greatest delicacy, and while hugging her, he entered her. The Fire Keeper gasped as her virginity was penetrated. A feeling of pain and pleasure at the same time. Once fully inside her, Mathias remained motionless, also getting used to this intense sensation. The warmth of the nearby fire, and their now bound souls, helped them both endure this intense sensation. Snuggled up to him, the Fire Keeper was getting used to it, shedding a small tear from her eye, but still smiling, having made her choice and embracing it. The couple smiled at each other, looking into each other's eyes, their faces separated by just a few millimeters.<br/>
_"You're okay?" Mathias asked.<br/>
She nodded.<br/>
_ "I will do as gently as I can ..." said the knight.<br/>
_ "Make love to me, my champion ... let's seal our bond forever, in fire and ashes, now and until the end of time ..." sighed the Fire Keeper.<br/>
On the words of the young woman, Mathias then began to move his pelvis, slowly and repeatedly, as delicately as he could. The Fire Keeper, again overcome by this sensation, gasped again with pleasure, the heat increasing. Wrapping her arms around Mathias's neck, she huddled her face against his shoulder. While continuing the act and in order to help him better endure the pain, Mathias came to put his lips on hers. Both moaned in the kiss.<br/>
_ "A ... Ashen One ..." the Fire Keeper moaned during the act, tightening her grip on the young man's neck.<br/>
Mathias and the Fire Keeper made love, not knowing how long the carnal act lasted, and they didn't care. Everything that mattered to them was there. A fire keeper and her champion of ashes, for the very first time in history, united in flesh and soul, in fire and ashes.<br/>
After the act and a final feeling of pleasure, the couple now found themselves lying side by side, wrapped in the blanket. Panting, sweaty, but smiling, their eyes were on the ceiling of the sanctuary.<br/>
_ "Ashen One ... that was ..." the Fire Keeper gasped as she turned to the knight.<br/>
_ "Incredible ..." Mathias said finishing his sentence. She agreed with a little laugh shared with him. The Fire Keeper then came to snuggle up against the young man, resting her head against his chest. Mathias wrapped his arm around her shoulder, as if to keep her close to him at all times, gently stroking her skin with his fingertips. The couple remained silent, taking every second of that moment to frozen it forever in their minds, and together contemplated the red, throbbing flames of the fire burning before them. Very soon, and he knew it, Mathias would have to use the flames to teleport again, who knows, maybe for the very last time ... and the Fire Keeper would stay here, alone, awaiting her possible return, or doomed forever to be alone …<br/>
_ "What choice do I have now? ..." said Mathias softly looking into the flames "... link myself to the first flame and thus make the age of fire last and stay alone forever for watching the fire, or let the fire die and leave this world fall into infinite darkness?"<br/>
Snuggled up to him, the Fire Keeper felt the doubt in him, and understood it perfectly. As Keeper her role would have been to tell her to bind herself to fire, but after getting those eyes and seeing those visions she wasn't so sure anymore ... the age of fire had long since been established by the gods, but had not allowed smaller peoples, like humans, to be able to grow ... she thought ... deep down, perhaps it was time for this age, and maybe this world, to come to an end?<br/>
_ "I'm sorry that such a burden must be on your shoulders, Ashen One ..." she said sincerely, also looking towards the fire. "my role has always been to watch over the fire and to guide the one who one day succeeds in reviving the flame ... but will this save this already dying world? One day or another, the flame will be dying again and again, sacrifices will be necessary in order to keep her alive ... so many champions and their keepers have thus sacrificed their lives, for the common good ... but what remains of all this today ? ... come to think of it ... that normally forbidden bond that unites us now ... maybe it was written? Maybe we were destined to transpose our role and bring to the end of this age?"<br/>
Mathias had listened carefully, and the thought made him think. Was this really their destiny? For the very first time, a champion and his keeper bonded not only out of duty, but out of love as well. Was this transgression planned? Were both destined to be the pioneers of the end of the age of fire and the birth of the age of darkness? All of this would have made someone mad, but Mathias managed to keep his senses.<br/>
_ "Whatever your choice, I will support you, my champion ..." said the Fire Keeper, turning her gaze to him.<br/>
_ "Thank you, my love ..." replied the knight smiling. They kissed each other tenderly in a last, short kiss, then closed their eyes, falling asleep on what might be, their first and last night together.</p><p>The next day, the hour of truth had finally come. Dressed again in her dark robe and again wearing her silver tiara over her eyes, the Fire Keeper waited silently in the throne room. Then, footsteps entering the room were heard. Mathias arrived, wearing his armor and his face hidden under his helmet, his sword and shield in his hands. He was equipped, and ready to fulfill his destiny. He walked silently to the Fire Keeper. They both looked at each other. Although now bonded in love, the two remained serious and focused on their roles.<br/>
_ "Ashen One ... kneel down and receive the blessing of the lords ..." she said. Mathias said nothing and nodded. Coming to kneel in front of the fire in the center of the room, he gripped the sword firmly in the fire, in silence. The Fire Keeper, next to him, then turned to the thrones. The remains of the Lords then emitted each of the glowing embers that floated gently into the hands of the Keeper, who held them preciously in her palms. She then turned to Mathias and gently let the embers fall on him. Mathias remained silent, feeling the heat of the flames surround him, and little by little, found himself teleported elsewhere.<br/>
_"Good luck, my love..." she whispered to him before he was gone. </p><p>*********** </p><p>He had done it ... after a long and very hard fight against the Soul of Cinder, creature born from the souls of all the lords and champions having sacrificed themselves to the flame, Mathias had managed to emerge victorious. Panting, drained of his strength, the young knight had to lean with his sword to stay upright. His shield had been shattered in half, his helmet lay in the ash beyond, and several parts of his armor were destroyed. A trickle of blood beaded from his forehead and his lips. He did not come out of this fight unscathed, but he won.<br/>
Mathias turned his gaze to the center of the great ashy plain, and dragged himself, with difficulty, to a small pile of bones, on which still burned a very tiny and dying flame. The first flame. The very origin of the Age of Fire. She was now there, within reach of his hand. He just had to let himself be touched by this dying flame, let it gently feed on him and thus rekindle his fire and perpetuate this age. Mathias was more than hesitant, changing his mind every second. If he wanted to bind to the fire, he would have to do so in the next few minutes.<br/>
Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, causing him to turn around. The Fire Keeper was there, coming to him. She had teleported to come see him, having felt his victory.<br/>
The young woman smiled at her lover, and then came to lay her gaze on the first flame, kneeling beside her.<br/>
_ "The fire will be dead soon ... it's time for you to make a decision, Ashen One ..." she said. Mathias came to kneel beside her. Then, gently raising his gloved hand, he had made up his mind...<br/>
His hand didn't go to the flame, but to the Keeper's hand, which he took gently. The couple then looked each other in the eyes. In his eyes, she saw him ... he chose her. She accepted this choice.<br/>
The couple stood there. Slowly, the Keeper came to take the last embers in her hands, and watched them slowly die out, until nothing was left. This time, there is no way to go back.<br/>
_ "The age of fire is over, and now comes the age of infinite darkness..." said the Fire Keeper quietly, fearlessly. Mathias, oddly enough, felt no regret for his choice. What was left to save from this world? To strive to keep this divine flame alive only postponed the inevitable. The natural cycle had to continue, and that, even the gods could not avoid.<br/>
All around the couple, the light began to fade, and little by little, the world grew darker and darker. An eternal and opaque night was now beginning.<br/>
Knowing that they would never see each other again, Mathias and the Fire Keeper remained on their knees in the ashes, face to face, and kissed tenderly. They were both sad but happy to have been able to savor these moments, so short, but strong. No one would ever know what they had done, and they didn't care. A day would come or a new world will be born and life will resume its rights ... but for that, we had to let this old world die …
The Fire Keeper then took off her silver tiara herself, placing it on the ground. Opening her eyes, she wanted to look at Mathias face one last time. Tears rising in the corners of her eyes, she smiled nonetheless.
_ "I love you ..." said Mathias, resting his forehead against that of the young woman.<br/>
_ "I love you too ..." the Fire Keeper sighed sadly, putting her hands on the young man's cheeks. Both closing their eyes, the couple remained motionless and silent, hands in hands, as the darkness gradually covered them entirely ...</p><p>_ "Ashen One? ... Ashen One, can you still hear my voice?"<br/>
The answer was never heard.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>